


Murphy's Cops Law #41

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [36]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cops Law #41: If a meter maid tells you that you can park there, then most likely you will get a ticket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Law #41

Happy fans yelling and running through the streets. Honking horns. Loud music and free beer in every bar in a thirty mile radius and beyond.

Methos and Joe filtered out of the small arena with the rest of the crowd. Methos stopped short so three running kids wouldn’t bowl him over. He touched Joe’s arm and leaned in close to Joe’s ear. “All this chaos over a hockey game.”

Joe grinned. “We did just win the IC Cup. Besides, I wouldn’t call this chaos.”

Methos looked down pointedly at the dry stain on his shirt from where the girl behind him accidentally spilled her mountain dew down his shoulder. He sniffed disdainfully. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Joe laughed. “You’ve had worse.”

Methos automatically slowed his pace to Joe’s and didn’t let go of Joe’s arm. “That is hardly the point,” he grumbled.

“Quit complaining. We won.”

“Joy,” Methos replied sarcastically.

Joe’s grin grew wider. “You’re just upset cause you missed the t-shirt from the t-shirt cannon.”

Methos straightened up to his full height. “That lady jumped in front of me.”

“She was sure spry for a seventy year old. I admire her agility with her cane,” Joe said, completely deadpan.

Methos just grunted at that.

They turned onto a side street. A car sped past them filled with screaming teenage boys honking their horn. Methos sighed dramatically. “I suppose chaos is too strong a word, but not by much.”

“Come on. The Sea Devils haven’t had a winning season in seven years and now they’re champions. And that Alex Price. He can flat out play. Three goals tonight and seven for the series. Anyone who thought he was a mistake as a first round pick has to admit they were wrong.”

“And now that the whole league has realized just how good he is, the Sea Devils won’t be able to resign him,” Methos pointed out.

“That’s enough, Mr. Negative.” Joe lightly elbowed Methos. “You know, Steen started the season as the back up goalie. I never thought he had it in him to shut out a team like the Tigers.”

“Given his previous numbers, it’s unlikely he’ll be able to duplicate his success.”

Joe rolled his eyes and teased, “Are you trying to kill my buzz?”

Methos smiled. “No.” He paused and shook his head. “I just don’t see why it’s so important.”

Joe arched an eyebrow at him. “Don’t you? Then why did you want to come? This was your idea.”

Methos shrugged and stared straight ahead. “I thought you’d enjoy it,” he answered quietly.

Joe stopped and waited for Methos to look at him. “I did. Thanks,” he whispered earnestly.

Methos felt the flush creeping up the back of his neck. He cleared his throat. “You’re welcome.”

“I’m not sure if I want to know how you got the tickets,” Joe continued lightly. “This game was sold out for weeks.”

“I have my ways.”

Joe chuckled. “I’m sure you do.”

They came to Methos’ SUV and he stopped short. “Unbelievable.”

Joe saw the slip of paper under the windshield wiper. “Oh.”

Methos snatched the ticket. “That woman in uniform said I could park here,” he ground out. He pointed a finger at Joe. “And I don’t want to hear I told you so.”

Joe tried for an innocent tone but failed miserably. “But you’d think a man with your vast experience would know better.”

“Shut it, Joseph,” Methos snapped.

Joe bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Without a word, he climbed into the passenger seat. He had to cover his mouth when Methos jumped in next to him and slammed the door, all the while cursing under his breath.

“Well,” Methos growled. “Where to? The bar?”

Joe put a hand on Methos’ knee. “Mike’s got it covered tonight.” 

Methos inhaled sharply. “Did you have something else in mind?”

Joe moved his hand up to Methos’ thigh and squeezed. “How about my place?”

Methos’ sour expression immediately cleared. His eyes sparked in anticipation. “That’s the best idea I’ve heard all night.”


End file.
